Moonlight Sernade
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Gift!fic for Sydney. Yuuki/Zero. Zero has magic in his fingers, Yuuki thinks, because whenever he touches the piano, he's able to bring a song from her lips. While not a lovestory, their's is a tale of soft touches and searching glances and close to love.


Fandom: Vampire Knights

**Fandom:** Vampire Knights

**Pairing:** Zeki (Zero/Yuuki), hints of Kaname/Yuuki

**Prompts:** Slinky, lock and key, fit, coming back to you always feels right, breaking the game, shattered pawns

**For: My** rein-chan, Sydney (**i.dance.in.the.rain.**) The bane (just kidding, love) of my existence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**A/N:** Warning, might feel slightly disjointed. Also, just like in _She will be loved_, my NaruSakuSasu gift!fic for Kiki, there are different lyrics randomly put here and there.

…or as randomly as I say they are. However, this is not a song!fic, because I don't find those written well.

…

…

…

_You found hope_

_You found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_And now you don't know who you are_

_You will fly and you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you lost it all_

_God knows __**even angels fall**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Moonlight Serenade _

…

…

…

…

…

…

The first time they met, it was a warm summer day and they were four. The sun was shining brightly into the open play-ground and a little brown-haired girl was running toward her favourite swing.

As she rushed through the leafy pathway, she heard a small sound. It sounded like humming, perhaps, and was quiet as though the person doing it was trying to hide the sound. Curious, she stopped and started to slowly follow the noise. It was a melodious tune, she noticed, bright and cheerful, with a hint of sorrow.

Looking around a tree, she found a small silver-haired boy sitting on the ground. His back was to her, but she could tell right away he was the hummer.

"That's pretty music," she whispered out loud, and the boy tensed up, startled. "You stopped…" she pouted slightly.

"…" the boy quickly stood up and turned to face her.

"Wow, you're pretty too!" she smiled at him. "Can you sing some more for me?"

"…I don't sing," he replied slowly. He started to turn around to leave when she quickly blurted out, "I'll dance to it!"

"…" the boy remained where he was.

"And…you can play with my slinky!" she reached in her pockets to grab a rainbow-coloured slinky. "Please continue the music!"

The girl wasn't too sure why she wanted to hear the music so much, except that it was beautiful and sounded too pretty to be stopped. There was something about it that made her want to dance, sing, do _something_.

"…fine," the boy replied, "First we play. Then I'll hum."

"Aww…I wanted to hear it now," she felt a little disappointed, "Ok, pinky promise then!"

He stared at her, but complied, linking his pinky with hers. "I promise."

-x-

Years pass without the boy and the girl meeting again and the incident was forgotten, just like how they forgot to tell each other their names.

All Yuuki could remember from that afternoon was a song that captivated her soul and made her want to join the music industry.

"Well," her manager looked down at her small frame and gave her slight smile, "This is going to be your new production company."

"Really, Kaname-sama?" she gave him a bright smile. "Thank you for helping me so much…"

"Anything for you," he replied charmingly, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Shall I take you to your room?"

"Yes, please," she yawned. "I'm tired, after working so hard on my second album…" Taking her arm (and making her turn red), he started to lead the way to her new room.

Yawning again, she didn't pay attention to him as they walk. All she could think about was her latest album.

Something didn't feel right with it. She was…missing something. Something big and important, something that would make the music she wanted to create pour out. Something that would show all of her emotions and a pure sound that would attract listeners.

She wasn't sure what she was missing, but she needed to find it soon. She only had two months to finish recording.

-x-

"Here is a ticket to a concert," her crush handed her a slip of paper. "I think the music you hear here will…help you."

Yuuki flushed. Was it that obvious she was struggling?

Kaname leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now, go inside this hall. It's going to start soon, you know."

"Thank-you, Kaname-sama," she shyly replied. "I'll pay you back!"

"Don't worry about that. Now go in," he nudged her into the dark building, before leaving her alone.

_Kaname-sama is so nice_, she thought as she started to walk through the dimly lit foyer. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and posters of musicians here and there.

_Maybe he likes me too…_She blushed at that thought. It was too much to hope for, but he sometimes had her wondering.

Finally finding the doors into the hall where the music was going to play, she quickly found a seat. Just in time too as the concert was about to start.

A person appeared on the stage and the lights dim. Looking at the audience, he spoke. "Thank you all for coming here. I know you all are waiting for these amazing performers, so without further ado, here's Sho!"

A tall, blonde man walked onto the stage, dressed in a black shirt and ripped jeans. A spotlight shone on him and music started to play, and the boy sang.

He wasn't bad, just not impressively good. Not exactly the sound she needed to hear to inspire her, at the very least.

-x-

_I have spoke with the tongues of angels_

_I have held the hand of the devil_

_Felt the healing finger tips_

_I felt this fire_

_This burning desire _

_And I still haven't found what I'm looking for_

-x-

Several performers appeared and disappeared, making Yuuki contemplate leaving early. They did sound awfully nice and were amazing performers, but…this wasn't helping her singing block at all.

"Now, our last guest. He's going to play the piano…ZERO!"

Yuuki sat back down on her seat, stopping herself from leaving. If there was only one more performer—

She saw a shock of silver hair and a faded memory of a hot day tried to make itself noticed. She ignored it as she waited for the musician to start.

—she could wait.

A spotlight targeted a white piano, showing the pianist sitting on the bench in front. He had smooth, silver hair and pale skin and he's wearing a dark blue silk shirt and dress pants. Reaching forward, the handsome man began to play.

And just like that, the world disappeared around Yuuki until all that was left were music notes and a feeling of nothingness. The sound was bittersweet, filled with darkness and sorrow, but fleeting of touches here and there added to the feeling. She couldn't see anyone, couldn't hear anyone—all that she knew was the piano.

Closing her eyes, the music spun a new world around her and she started to softly sing out the words.

Soon, too soon, the music stopped, breaking her out of her trance and the world rushed back into place. A few seconds later, the pianist stood up, bowed, and left; the audience stunned before a roar of clapping could be heard.

Yuuki quickly disappeared as well. She had found her muse.

-x-

"I've got a surprise for you," Kaname told Yuuki, beckoning her to follow him into a room. "I'm sure you heard him yesterday and were impressed. I've decided he'll help you with your project. You'll be working together for a while."

"Who—" she tried to ask him before the words died in her throat. There in front of her was the striking man who played the piano yesterday. The man who brought the music back to her ears. He looked gentle and like a nice guy, someone she wouldn't mind working with.

"…are you just going to stare at me?" his low voice spoke.

No, she took it back. He's probably a rude guy who won't be easy to handle. He's just a pretty face, unlike Kaname-sama, and wasn't nice at all.

"Hi," she stuck out a hand, "I'm Yuuki—"

"I know who you are. If you were at my concert, you should also know who I am."

Why that rude—

He chuckled softly at the look at her face and she stared at him again. He had a nice laugh, she noticed. It's quiet and gentle, but it's clearer than any bell.

It was something she wanted to hear again.

"Ok, Zero, shall we start then?" she gave him a second chance.

-x-

A few hours passed with her just showing him her music, and him raising an eyebrow each time.

"Why are you looking at my songs like that?" she finally asked, annoyed by the faces he made as he went through them.

"There is something missing in your songs. The feelings aren't really pure, like…" his voice trailed off, and his eyes narrowed before he relaxed, "How are you a singer again?"

"Hey! That's mean! I'm not that bad!"

"…your songs will make a terrible CD. I pity your fans."

"It's not like you can do better!"

"…"

"See?" she huffed, looking back at her sheets.

"I'll give you proper music," he finally said. "Just give me some time."

She turns and stared at him, surprised. He didn't sound like the type to offer to do much other than play the music, and here he was offering to rewrite the songs for her.

"That's ok, I—"

"After all, there was no way I'd want to be associated to these things as they are."

"That is—"

A bell rang and Yuuki was cut off again. He gave her a small smirk before disappearing out the door.

-x-

He kept one of her songs the way it was and that was the one they used for the first week.

"I find this one good enough—" he started to tell her as he handed her back the sheets.

"Yes! At least one passed your test!" she smiled happily at the sheets. "Zero," she looked up at him, "can we start right away?"

She felt like singing right then and as a fellow artist, the silver-haired man understood. Moving towards the piano in their practice room, he looked at her for a second, his eyes dark and staring beyond her, before he looked back at the piano. His fingers stretched and by the time he played a single note, she's captured.

Her song swirled around her, far more beautiful and sweet than she could ever make it. The sound flowed and swept her away, nudging and prodding at her to sing. Regaining her voice, she followed the sound with her voice.

At the end of the practice, Yuuki felt full, her music stuck in her mind.

"…" Zero said nothing to her as he left for the night, but she noticed that his hands looked as though they wanted to play more.

-x-

"Here's our next song," he told her nine days after their first meeting. "I fixed the music sound, only. The lyrics I kept the same."

"So, only the music was bad? My lyrics were good?"

"…I won't answer that."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuuki pouted, but smiled to herself. She's noticed that whenever he's pleased with something, his fingers twitched slightly.

Right now, his fingers were twitching.

"Here's the song, shall we begin?" he turned to ask her and she gave him a soft smile.

"Sure," she replied, closing her eyes as she prepared for the sound she'd hear.

What she did hear surprised her.

When she started writing this song, she imagined something happy and cheerful. It was a love song, after all, so it wasn't that bad of an idea.

What she heard, though, was a haunting sound, one that tugged at her soul and brought tears to her eyes.

Softly, she began to sing the lyrics and something clicked.

Like a key fitting into a lock, her music matched her emotions, and all of this was because of him.

-x-

_Maybe I'm wrong, _

_I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong _

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love for the first time_

-x-

"Here's some food," she handed him a box before sitting down beside him to eat. He raised an eyebrow at her while opening the food.

"I…" she wanted to say that she's noticed how everyday he doesn't have a meal; how everyday they played, he looked drained and tired when he shouldn't be. He didn't look as though he was taking good care of himself and something in her wanted to help him with that.

Telling him that, though, meant that she had to admit she had been watching him. He teased her sometimes, but if she told him this…

She'd never hear the end of it. Already, Yuuki was surprised by how much she paid attention to him, surprised by how she kept an eye out for him and tried her best to keep his mood happy.

Already she was going past boundaries that she herself created, and she wasn't sure what to think of it.

"You looked hungry. And if you are hungry, you can't play the piano," she quickly replied, moving her eyes away from his face to her food.

She didn't miss the flicker in his eyes that died away.

-x-

"You're really talented at the piano," she told him suddenly one day, and he tensed up.

"Yes," his voice was curt, "I am, like my family has always told me." He started to arrange his papers like he normally did, but she knew something was wrong. The air felt thick and heavy, and she wondered if she touched a sore subject.

He didn't say too much for the rest of the day and she thought she might have broken their fragile friendship a little, by saying that sentence.

It was meant to be a compliment, for she admired his skill at drawing the words out of her.

Maybe if she told him that, he'd get out of his shell a little more.

-x-

"I…" she hesitated before continuing, "I wanted to tell you I really liked your skills. They are amazing, bringing out everything I ever wanted from a song. It's something I admire, I could never play like that, and…"

She gave a small sigh before frowning. This was stupid, apologizing like this to him. There was no need to apologize anyways—he just tensed up a little earlier. Why did she have to say anything?

Looking back at empty piano in front of her, she practiced what she was going to say again.

"The sound you make is like magic, pulling lyrics I didn't know existed into the song."

She frowned again, turning around. That's it, she wasn't going to apologize. It was too hard, especially since he might just turn and stare at her, wondering what was wrong with her.

Hearing a noise at the door, Yuuki quickly went to open it.

_Please don't have him there. Please don't have him listening. Please_—

There, in front of the door, was a bag of her favourite sweets. Looking down the hall, she thought she might have seen a flash of silver disappear around the corner, but that might have been her imagination.

The next day, the tension disappeared.

-x-

He was handsome, Yuuki notes, and he was tall. Nearly as tall as Kaname-sama—and she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of her dark-haired manager. She hadn't thought of him at all during the month. She made a mental promise to call him later before going back to her list.

Zero had straight, silky silver hair, which was one point, and deep eyes that could trap whoever looked into them (point two). His skin was a little pale, but with his skin he looked nearly healthy. And his chest—was that a six-pack? Or the fabled 8—was firm while his arms were strong and warm.

(Point 10)

She felt them first hand when she nearly fell down the stairs. She had been walking down the stairs when she skidded over a step. About to crash down, she braced herself only to find her body in securely held by two muscular arms. They were wrapped around her middle, pressing her back into a warm, hard chest.

(Point 20)

Needless to say, after getting rescued by him, Yuuki had felt awkward and nervous, squeaking whenever she was touched or turning red at the sight of his face.

That was also the reason she started making this list.

Zero also didn't behave properly sometimes. His manners were impeccable if he decided to use them, but when he didn't he could be the rudest creature on the planet. He teased her whenever he had the chance, but at other times he's an enigma, aloof and distant.

(Point 30)

The boy appeared nearby, with new sheets of music in his hand and she added one more thing to the list.

He always seemed to know what she wanted.

-x-

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

-x-

One day, Yuuki returned to the office late in the night. She forgot her keys in the practice room that morning, something she didn't realize until she had gone home. "Here we go," she softly whispered as she crept into the office, using her office keys to open the rooms.

"Now, where is that—"

The soft sounds of the piano cut through the silent night and she froze at the noise.

Was that—no, it could't be…

It _was_ Zero. She could recognize his music wherever she was. Tiptoeing, she reached the practice room and peered inside.

There, bathed in the moonlight, was Zero and his piano. His eyes were closed and his fingers ran over the keys smoothly. His skin glowed faintly and he looked ethereal because of the lighting. His hair seemed silkier and shimmered slightly, while his whole body's lines appeared to be softer. Leaning against the door, Yuuki lightly hummed along to the tune she heard.

There was something special about this moment, as though she was prying onto something private, and Yuuki decided to wait till he left to get her key.

In the meantime, she watched him play the piano as though it was an extension of his body.

She made it a point to return and watch him everyday, her moon angel.

-x-

_It's just you and me_

_And all of the people _

_With nothing to do, _

_Nothing to prove_

_It's just you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-x-

"Hey, Zero," she leaned forward to look down at what the pianist was writing, "Which song is this?"

"Your second one," he replied without pausing, his fingers marring the page with notes and marks.

"Ohh…" she continued to stare at it. Slowly, she started to hum the notes she saw.

"It goes like this," he corrected, humming the sound.

"Oh," she said again, this time choosing to sing along. The song continued, blocking out the world around them until it was only the two of them. Her voice went higher to match the pitch of his, trying to catch the melody that he created so quickly.

Leaning forward to hear him better when his voice goes lower, her head accidentally touched his.

"Sorry…" her voice trailed off when she noticed their proximity. His face was a few centimeters from hers, so close that if she were to lean forward slightly, their noses would bump and their lips would touch.

"I—" her breath hitched as she stared at his parted lips and surprised eyes. Something appeared on his face, something she's sure she'd see in herself. The room was quiet and she noticed his face relax as he tilted his head toward her. Leaning forward, she moved closer and closer—

And Zero backed away as the bell rang, leaving her vaguely disappointed.

Which she shouldn't be. After all, they just worked together and she had someone else.

She wondered why her heart was flip-flopping and her blood racing, then, if she was in love with Kaname-sama.

-x-

_And I'm just guy _

_Who's in love with a girl_

_Not in front of my_

_Now you're so far away_

_And I need you right here in my arms_

-x-

One day Zero didn't show up and Yuuki's world collapsed on itself. He'd normally in the room before her, chiding her lightly for being late. And yet today he was the one late.

No matter, she thought, he'd be here later. At least this time she had an reason to make fun of him.

She waited patiently in the room, going through the songs they practiced. "Ok, so in the first one, I have to remember that the opening is now in the twelfth bar and my voice has to rise a little higher than normal. Zero will be angry if I can't do it…and in the second piece, the violin player is going to have a solo. Zero thought it was a good thing to…"

Her voice trailed off, wondering where he was, and then she shook her head. It's time to work, not worry, she chided herself.

An hour passed and nothing changed. She started pacing around the room, her nerves tensed and ready to snap.

Two hours passed and she decided she had waited long enough. Time to call the boss. From her jean pocket, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Kaname-sama?" she asked and a sultry voice answered.

"Yuuki?"

For some reason her heart wasn't pounding at the sound of his voice, at the tone of his words. She didn't feel like she used to around him.

Maybe it was just because she's worried right now.

"Has Zero called?"

"Oh…him…" Kaname's voice darkened and she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"He…he's indisposed right now," Kaname answered, his voice lowered and she could only hear a few words from his monologue. Something about how '_pawns shouldn't_ _shatter so_ _easily'_ and how '_Zero was breaking my game'_.

She didn't like the sound of those words. "Where is he?"

"…"

"Tell me, Kaname-sama. I need to know for my song," she asked him, feeling as though she lied when she didn't. "Tell me or else I will waste my time and—"

"He's in the hospital."

That's all she needed to hear before she hung up.

-x-

_How the hell we'd wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it all right but not now_

_I know you're wondering when_

-x-

The man she saw lying down in the bed, fragile and lost, couldn't be Zero. His eyes were blank, filled with nothing, and his hands…

His beautiful, talented hands were in casts right now, shattered and bruised._ It will take weeks of nursing for them to heal_, the doctor said to her, _and even then, it will take months before he can use them properly._

She registered his words without really listening because Zero was hurt and wounded, looking as though he was missing his music. His eyes were open but blank (_he's not fully_ _here,_ the doctor helpfully told her, _like_ _a coma, but not fully one_) and she placed a hand on his cold cheek.

He looked defenseless and broken, this silver-haired man who created sounds that could only come from a divine being, and she thought she might love him. Love his half-smiles and light teasing, his silent approval and his gentle touches.

He needed healing, this destroyed angel of hers, and she'll be the one to do it.

Looking down at her own hands, she realized what she needed to do.

-x-

_How can I tell you I love you_

_But I can't thing of the right words to say_

_I long to tell you _

_I'm always thinking of you_

_But my words just blow away_

-x-

She took out a fresh sheet of paper and started to write. A strong feeling ran through her fingers, trying to get poured out onto the paper. _Slowly,_ she told it, _carefully_. It would not do to have the song turn bad just because she rushed it.

Her fingers started to elegantly write out lyrics and notes. She spent time on each word, making sure it flowed perfectly. For every note, she tested them out on the piano nearby. These were her raw feelings, the ones she felt whenever she saw Zero, and she wanted them to be understood by him.

She wanted them to be acknowledged and accepted by the man she fell for, the one that currently was lost in the recesses of his mind.

Hours passed by, and suddenly she noticed that the song was finished. All of the notes were there, all of the words matched them, and she was left with her song.

Gathering the papers together as she went to the hospital, she hoped they are enough.

-x-

Yuuki started to sing to him. Her voice was rough and hoarse from the lack of sleep, but she pushed on and sang her song. The piano part was missing, but she tried to make up for it the best she could.

"_I love you_," she told him with her lyrics. "_I love you, so please come back._"

Her eyes remain wide open throughout the song, ready to catch the smallest motion from Zero's body.

Nothing moved, though, not even so much as a blink. Her angel was still stuck in some dark abyss that she couldn't reach.

As she finished the song, she broke down and started to cry. She never was a strong girl to begin with, always trying so hard to keep up a fierce appearance to hide that fact.

"Z-zero," she gasped through her tears, "W-why are you –hic- n-not coming back?"

The room remained silent.

-x-

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just to see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

-x-

"Yuuki," her former crush peered down at her, "You look so sad these days. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"…" she remained silent before finally replying, "Zero…he's…"

"Aa…" Kaname turned silent as well. Finally, he replied, "He's there, unable to help you right now. If you finish the last few songs, then all of his hard work is not going to waste."

"…" she mulled it over for a second. It was true what he said. But working with another pianist?

No one could play the songs as well as he did.

"Just…forget about him for a while," Kaname softly whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead again. Quickly, she dodged and left the room.

She needed to see Zero again.

-x-

She suspected something was up with Kaname. Every time she mentioned Zero, Kaname would change the subject or try to convince her to continue her new collection.

Having enough of wondering why, she quickly sneaked into his office one day. He was currently interviewing another artist and so she had the room to herself.

"Come on, sheet," she muttered, opening yet another cabinet and looking in it for more clues. "Please get found soon…" She noticed a file labeled 'CD' and quickly she opened it.

Inside there was information on Zero: like his birthday, his jobs, his health, _everything_.

As she went through it, Kaname's terms earlier made sense. He had wanted Zero to boost Yuuki's career, not caring whether or not others got hurt. Zero knew he was being used after a while—why did he still help her? _Why?_—but still continued to tweak her songs.

Still continued to help her fly, help her sing.

However, he wasn't going to be needed in the rest of the plan and so he was dealt with.

"Zero," her voice sobbed and she ran out of the room, leaving a mess behind her. "Oh, Zero…"

She ran to the hospital again.

-x-

As she entered the sterile hospital room, Yuuki felt a rush of relief at seeing Zero's face. Every time she visited him, she felt like she belonged somewhere, felt safe and happy, even though the circumstances were bad. Grabbing one of his hands, as they had healed by now, she started to sing her song again, the one that was written just for him.

"_And every time we touch—_"

His hand twitched and Yuuki's eyes snapped to them. "Zero?" she quietly inquired, the stirring of hope like a new born bird rose in her, and the hand twitched again as Zero's eyes blinked.

Giving a watery smile, she threw her arms around him and smiled. Zero was coming back to her.

-x-

Their story wasn't a love story. Instead, it was a story of patience and slow healing. It was a tale of hidden glances, soft touches, and piano music by the moonlight. That's all he could give her, all that he could offer, and she was fine with that. She didn't need much more because this was enough, _he_ was enough.

Kaname used to be her prince, but happily-ever-after's and forever's weren't her kind of thing. Instead, long times and pinky promises were perfect for her.

The pauper made her happy and that's all she desired.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Sorry about how bad this one is…I don't know why, but I'm not fully happy with either of your gift!fics, Rein-chan…

(Blame English. We're learning that the world around us is nothing. The only thing real is ourselves.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYD!

…

…

Review!


End file.
